narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto vs Sasuke 1. Kampf
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Sasukes Herausfoderung Nach dem letzten Abenteuer liegt Sasuke im Krankenhaus und muss sich an sämtliche Fortschritte von Naruto erinnern und wie dieser ihn sogar rettete. Dies war ein harter Schlag für sein Ego, da er es einfach nicht akzeptieren kann, dass Naruto tatsächlich stärker geworden ist als er selbst. Aus diesem Grund fordert er, während eines Besuches von Naruto und Sakura, Naruto zu einem Kampf heraus, um zu beweisen, dass er immer noch der Stärkere ist. Um zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meint, aktiviert Sasuke sein Sharingan. Naruto nimmt die Herausforderung an, der Kampf soll auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses stattfinden. Kampf left|thumb|Naruto vs Sasuke right|thumb|Der Kampf hat begonnen Naruto muss auf dem Dach kurz auflachen; als Sasuke fragt, was so lustig sei, antwortet Naruto, dass es für ihn einfach sein wird, seinen Teamkameraden zu besiegen. Diese Worte reizen Sasuke noch mehr. Naruto verlangt außerdem noch von Sasuke, sein Stirnband aufzusetzen, da sie als gleichwertige Shinobi antreten sollen. Doch meint Sasuke, dass Naruto ihm nicht einen Kratzer an der Stirn verursachen wird. Beide stürmen dann aufeinander los und halten den jeweils anderen ab, einen Schlag zu landen, indem sie die Hände ihres Gegners festhalten. Sasuke versucht einen Kick, doch Naruto kann Sasukes Bein halten und versucht nun ihn zu werfen. Allerdings findet Sasuke mit den Händen halt am Boden und tritt Naruto mit dem anderen Bein weg. Naruto kommt zurück und versucht wieder einen Schlag, der ins Leere geht, da Sasuke ausweicht. Sasuke lässt danach ein Trommelwerk von Schlägen über Naruto herziehen, wobei Naruto alle bis auf den letzten abwehren kann. Der letzte Schlag sitzt und Naruto wird in einige Bettlaken, die zum trocknen draußen aufgehängt wurden, geschlagen. Als Sasuke das Bettlaken wegzieht, ist Naruto längst nicht mehr darunter und versteckt sich wohl hinter einem der anderen. Um nicht in eine Falle zu tappen, springt Sasuke lieber in die Luft, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, doch merkt da zu spät, dass Naruto auf einem Wasserboiler stand und nun Sasuke entgegenspringt, um ihm einen Schlag zu verpassen. Sasuke erholt sich schnell vom Schlag und federt bei einem Gitter ab, um wieder zu Naruto zu springen und auf den Boden zu schlagen. Wieder auf dem Boden schlägt Sasuke Naruto erneut in einige Laken, wobei eins so auf Naruto fällt, dass er nichts mehr sehen kann. Dies nutzt Sasuke aus, drückt Naruto ans Gitter und schlägt mehrmals auf ihn ein. Doch befreit sich Naruto aus dieser Situation mit einem Kick und beide springen in die Luft, um den Kampf dort für eine Weile zu verlagern. In der Luft bekämpfen sich beide mit einigen Tritten und Schlägen, bis Sasuke Naruto runter kickt. left|thumb|Rasengan vs Chidori right|thumb|Abbruch durch Kakashi Naruto will nun ernster kämpfen und setzt Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein, um Sasuke unter Druck zu setzen, da dieser es jetzt mit 1000 Narutos zu tun hat. Doch mit geschickten Tai-Jutsu Künsten kann Sasuke einen nach dem anderem besiegen. Immer mehr Schattendoppelgänger verpuffen nach Sasukes Angriffen, doch passt er einen Moment nicht auf und Naruto setzt Uzumaki Naruto Rendan ein. Doch als Sasuke in der Luft ist, blockt er den Angriff des Narutos ab, der ihm den finalen Schlag verpassen will. Danach benutzt Sasuke, um alle Narutos zu besiegen, in der Luft Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Sasuke glaubte, im Feuer alle Narutos besiegt zu haben, doch überlebten zwei, die das Rasengan vorbereiteten. Sasuke kannte diese Technik noch nicht, merkte aber, dass sie wohl recht stark ist, weshalb er Chidori vorbereitete. Beide stürmten dann aufeinander zu, um ihre stärksten Techniken gegeneinander einzusetzen. Sakura, die sich aus sicherer Entfernung den Kampf angeschaut hat, kann nicht mehr zusehen und will die beiden aufhalten. Doch erscheint im letzten Augenblick Kakashi und wirft beide gegen jeweils einen Wasserboiler, um den Kampf abzubrechen. Eine entscheidende Szene ist dann noch, als Sasuke die "Einschlagslöcher" von Rasengan und Chidori betrachtet und sieht, dass seins viel größer ist als das von Naruto, bei dem nur ein kleines Rinnsal entsteht. Sasuke springt mit einem Lächeln auf einen Vorsprung hinter die Wasserboiler, sodass er die Rückseite der beiden Behälter sieht. An der Rückseite von Narutos Behälter ist ein riesiges Loch. Sasuke wird böse und verschwindet. Dies ist ein entscheidender Schritt in Sasukes Entscheidung, mehr Macht zu bekommen, da er sieht, dass Naruto stärker ist. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe